Black Wings, Angel of Darkness
by mio.soomie
Summary: Chrome realized her mist flame was weakening and may be she'll lost it! How will she do? Will she still be a part of Vongola family? Vietnamese fanfic. All96 but it'll contain a lot of 1896 :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: fanfic này chỉ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng phong phú của tôi còn nhân vật KHR thuộc bản quyền của Akira-sensei. Mong mọi người sẽ ủng hộ ~

Chap 1:

Dưới bầu trời đen sẫm và sâu ngút ngàn như không thấy đáy kia mọi cảnh vật đều bị mờ đi bởi lớp mưa dày và nặng hạt. Bên trong phòng khách của nhà Vongola, một bầu không khí u ám bao trùm lên mọi ngõ ngách của căn phòng. Không gian im lặng chỉ còn nghe thấy tiếng gió rít qua khe cửa sổ được hé mở, tiếng kêu phần phật của tấm rèm cửa sổ ướt sũng nước mưa, tiếng sấm chớp vang rền giận dữ kéo theo ánh sáng chớp nhoáng loé lên làm sáng lên cả căn phòng tối tăm rồi chợt tắt ngay theo sau đó. Trong giây phút ngắn ngủi ấy, ánh sáng chớp nhoáng đã hắt lên những khuôn mặt lo lắng, bồn chồn, hồi hộp của những người hiện diện trong căn phòng khách tối tăm của gia đình Vongola. Tất cả đều như đang nín thở, lo sợ sự hiện diện của chính mình sẽ phá vỡ đi bầu không khí yên lặng ngột ngạt tới khó chịu này. Ngồi ở trên chiếc ghế sofa là một chàng trai với mái tóc màu nâu bù xù, đôi mắt màu mật ong hằn lên sự mệt mỏi rõ rệt, cậu để khuôn mặt vào đôi bàn tay của mình rồi nhắm chặt đôi mắt lại như đang cầu nguyện một phép màu nào đó sẽ xảy ra ngay bây giờ. Chàng trai với mái tóc màu bạc dài ngang vai đứng tựa vào bức tường, đôi mắt dõi ra bầu trời đêm và cơn mưa mịt mù ngoài cửa sổ, sự căng thẳng của cậu thể hiện ở điếu thuốc lá bị cắn chặt trên môi. Hai cô gái - một tóc nâu và một tóc đen – nắm chặt tay nhau ngồi ở trên chiếc ghế sofa bên cạnh chàng trai tóc nâu cũng hết sức hồi hộp và bồn chồn. Tất cả bọn họ như chờ đợi một điều gì đó, một điều kì diệu nào đó có thể phá vỡ được sự mệt mỏi, sự lo âu đang dâng lên cuồn cuộn trong đáy lòng và trong trái tim của họ suốt mấy ngày qua…

Cạch!

"Bianchi-chan! Onii-san!" Kyoko là người bật dậy đầu tiên khi nhìn thấy bóng dáng hai người thân quen cùng bước vào từ cửa chính.

"Được rồi…cứ bình tĩnh đã nào" Bianchi cười nhẹ, cô khẽ đẩy gọng kính trên sống mũi của mình lên "Tất nhiên là bây giờ chị cùng Ryohei-san phải ngồi nghỉ ngơi một chút, mọi người không phiền chứ?"

"Dạ…dĩ nhiên rồi ạ!" Tsuna lo lắng đứng dậy nhường chỗ cho hai người.

Bianchi cùng Ryohei bước tới chiếc ghế sofa mà Tsuna vừa đứng dậy rồi ngồi xuống, cả hai đồng thời thở ra một hơi mệt mỏi. Mọi người xung quanh đều nhìn họ và chờ đợi…

"Yamamoto ổn rồi…nhờ lửa Mặt trời của Ryohei mà vết thương của cậu ấy đã được bình phục rất nhiều, chị cũng đã nhờ bác sĩ Shamal chăm sóc cậu ấy…có thể ông ấy không tập trung lắm nhưng mà không sao đâu…tình trạng của Yamamoto bây giờ chỉ cần cho cậu ấy thời gian là có thể hồi phục được thôi" Bianchi mỉm cười.

"Đúng! Vết thương cậu ấy rất nặng nhưng anh đã cố gắng HẾT MÌNH do đó nếu cậu ấy được nghỉ ngơi thêm vài ngày nữa thì sẽ bình phục HẾT MÌNH thôi!" Ryohei cười sảng khoái, anh với lấy bình nước gần đấy và uống từng ngụm lớn, chứng tỏ anh đã tiêu hao rất nhiều sức lực rồi.

"Tuyệt quá!" Tsuna nở nụ cười mừng rỡ, vẻ lo lắng của cậu đã được vơi đi phân nửa. Haru và Kyoko ôm chầm lấy Bianchi và Ryohei còn Gokudera thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Phải giả vờ là người bình tĩnh nhất trong trường hợp này cậu cũng cảm thấy mệt mỏi.

Nụ cười của Bianchi chợt tắt, cô không muốn phá vỡ bầu không khí vui vẻ này nhưng thực sự cô cần phải hỏi một chuyện quan trọng không kém:

"Chrome-chan…cô bé có ổn không?"

Sự yên lặng lại một lần nữa bao trùm lên căn phòng khách, không khí trở nên trùng hẳn xuống và còn u ám hơn cả trước khi chờ nghe thông báo tình trạng của Yamamoto. Tsuna im lặng không nói gì, cậu cúi đầu xuống và thở dài. Kyoko biết bây giờ không phải là lúc để Tsuna gánh vác hết tất cả, cậu ấy đã chịu đủ căng thẳng rồi nên cô quyết định thay cậu ấy trả lời cho câu hỏi của Bianchi:

"Chrome-chan…cô ấy đang ở trên lầu…từ ngày hôm qua cô ấy đã nhốt mình ở trong phòng không chịu ra và cũng không chịu ăn uống gì…bọn em đã khuyên hết sức nhưng cô ấy không nghe, cô ấy chỉ bảo là cần thời gian ở một mình và không muốn bị làm phiền…"

"Chậc, con bé đó thật là…" Bianchi khẽ nhíu mày rồi thở dài " Đã bảo là mọi chuyện không phải do nó rồi cơ mà, sao con bé lại cứ cố chấp như vậy chứ?!"

"Chrome-chan…cô ấy luôn tự dằn vặt mình…" Tsuna thì thào "Cô ấy luôn cho rằng…cô ấy không xứng đáng với gia đình Vongola…còn em…em lại không thể giúp gì được cho cô ấy…"

"Đệ Thập…ngài đã cố hết sức rồi, đừng tự trách mình nữa, bây giờ chúng ta phải nghĩ cách để Chrome có thể bình tâm lại, dù sao thì Yamamoto cũng đã qua cơn nguy kịch, chúng ta nên đến nói cho Chrome biết" Gokudera vứt bỏ điếu thuốc ra ngoài cửa sổ, cậu bước tới và đặt tay lên đôi vai đang gồng cứng vì căng thẳng của Tsuna. Cậu rất luôn quan tâm tới Đệ Thập.

"Gokudera-kun nói đúng đấy Tsuna-kun, chúng ta giờ không phải là lúc thất vọng hay buồn bã đâu, phải đứng dậy và giải quyết mọi chuyện HẾT MÌNH!" Ryohei vỗ vai Tsuna động viên.

"Được rồi, giờ chúng ta cùng lên phòng của Chrome-chan thôi" Haru đứng dậy dẫn đường.

Đã bao lâu rồi?

Cô không biết.

Cô đã ở trong bóng tôi bao lâu rồi?

Cô không biết.

Cô không biết ngoài kia đang là buổi sáng hay buổi tối, những tấm rèm màu tím sẫm được buông xuống cả ngày, căn phòng này cũng được cách biệt hơn so với các căn phòng khác nên ánh sáng mặt trời không đủ để chiếu sáng cho nó.

Cô cũng không muốn nhìn thấy ánh sáng mặt trời nữa.

Cô không muốn bản thân vô dụng và thất bại của mình được phép chiếu sáng bởi mặt trời. Nó làm cho cô cảm thấy mình bị vạch trần, bị phán xét bởi những tội lỗi đang đầy ắp trong lồng ngực của cô đang trực chờ như muốn nổ tung bất cứ lúc nào.

Lúc đó…cái lúc mà Yamamoto bị thương ấy…tất cả…tất cả đều là lỗi của cô. Đều là do sự hèn nhát, yếu đuối và do dự của cô. Đều là do cái tính ích kỉ của bản thân cô.

_Ngươi không thể trốn tránh mãi đâu…_

Lại là giọng nói đó! Giọng nói đã xuất hiện trong đầu cô lúc đó!

_Ta là ngươi mà ngươi cũng là ta…ngươi không thể trốn tránh ta cũng như trốn tránh con người thật của ngươi…_

Không! Hãy im lặng đi!

_Hãy chấp nhận ta…ngươi đừng cứng đầu nữa…hãy chấp nhận sự thật đi…_

Không! Tôi không thể!

DỪNG LẠI!

"…an! Chrome-chan! Chrome-chan!"

Tiếng gọi cửa đã làm cho Chrome bừng tỉnh, nằm trong bóng tối cô thực sự không biết mình đang tỉnh hay đang mơ…nhưng giọng nói đó lại tới một lần nữa. Đây là lần đầu tiên kể từ sau khi cô ở lại Namimori cô trải qua giây phút sợ hãi và yếu đuối một lần nữa. Đó có là sự thật hay không?

"Chrome-chan…Yamamoto-san đã qua cơn nguy kịch rồi!"

Ánh mắt của Chrome hơi lay động, cô nhìn về phía cánh cửa phòng – nơi giọng nói của vị Boss mà cô quý mến đang phát ra – Boss vừa nói gì cơ? Yamamoto-san…

"Tsuna-kun nói đúng đó Chrome-chan, chị và Ryohei vừa từ bệnh viện trở về…Yamamoto-kun hiện giờ không sao rồi, cậu ấy chỉ cần tĩnh dưỡng vài ngày tới là có thể tỉnh lại thôi!" Bianchi kiên nhẫn nhẹ nhàng nói.

…

Có thật không? Yamamoto-san không sao thật không? Tốt quá…tốt quá rồi…cậu ấy không làm sao hết…

"Chrome-chan…cậu…ra đây được không?" Tsuna lo lắng nói "Cậu cứ như vậy làm mọi người lo lắng lắm đó"

Cô chợt khựng lại. Nếu cô ra ngoài đó, cô làm sao có thể dám đối mặt với Boss và mọi người đây? Cô phải nói sao về việc đó? Không, cô không thể để chuyện này cho ai biết hết, nếu biết, mọi người sẽ nghĩ thế nào về cô? Thế giới mafia này sẽ nghĩ thế nào về gia đình Vongola? Không, cô sẽ cố gắng giấu kín nó không để ai biết hết!

"Boss…em không sao đâu…cứ để em ở đây đi…" Chrome nhẹ giọng nói.

"Nhưng cậu đã không ăn gì từ ngày hôm qua rồi, Chrome-chan à, ra đ-"

Bỗng tất cả tiếng động ở ngoài cửa phòng đều chợt tắt. Chrome tự nhủ rằng họ đã đi rồi nên nhắm mắt lại, thở dài mệt mỏi. Cô vẫn chưa sẵn sàng đối mặt với Boss, với mọi người, cô vẫn chưa sẵn sàng để tiếp tục chiến đấu cùng họ, cô vẫn chưa sẵn sàng tất cả mọi chuyện. Mười năm rồi, cái cảm giác vô lực này lại ùa về, cảm giác giống như nằm trong căn phòng cấp cứu ngày đó và nghe thấy tiếng của ba mẹ, nghe thấy được sự thất vọng, sự khinh bỉ, sự ruồng rẫy trong từng câu chữ. Cảm giác bản thân mình chỉ là một thứ đồ vô dụng không thể giúp ích được gì cho người mình yêu quý…cảm giác sợ hãi nếu bị ruồng bỏ một lần nữa…hai lần rồi, trái tim cô đã chết đi sống lại hai lần rồi, cô sợ cảm giác bị bỏ rơi đó lắm.

Bỗng ngoài cửa có tiếng ồn ào, khi Chrome chưa kịp định hình thì cánh cửa phòng của cô đã bị đá văng.

"Chrome Dokuro! Ra đây ngay cho tôi!"

Giọng nói này…là…? Chrome ngồi dậy, cô cố gắng định hình lại người đang đứng trước cửa phòng của mình. Mái tóc đen gọn gàng, đôi mắt sắc bén màu xám bạc giống như ánh mắt của một con thú săn mồi, bộ áo vest màu đen lịch lãm cùng với đôi tonfa bạc sáng loáng trên tay. Hibari Kyoya – kẻ mạnh nhất nhà Vongola đã tới!

"Hibari-san?" Chrome thì thầm. Người này…sao lại tới đây?

"Đứng dậy!" Kyoya bước từng bước tới giường của Chrome, anh quăng cho cô cây thương mà cô vẫn hay dùng để chiến đấu "Cầm lên!"

"HIBARI-SA-!" Tsuna định lao vào nhưng Ryohei ngăn cậu lại, hiện giờ tốt nhất không nên đụng vào Hibari. Hibari luôn có cách giải quyết riêng của anh ấy cho nên những người xung quanh nên im lặng và cầu mong cho Chrome không bị thương.

Chrome chưa kịp định thần thì đã thấy ánh sáng bạc của cây tonfa lao tới, nhanh như cắt, cô cầm lấy cây thương của mình và đỡ đòn từ Kyoya. Cô không đánh trả lại, chỉ đơn giản là chống đỡ và tránh né, cô biết đây không phải là lúc để đánh nhau, nếu không thì… Chợt chiếc nhẫn sương mù của cô loé lên ngọn lửa màu xanh navi, rồi nó dần dần lụi tắt, Chrome hốt hoảng buông lỏng tay…

KENG!

Chiếc thương của Chrome đã bị đánh bật ra góc phòng, cô dựa lưng vào tường rồi quỳ sụp xuống, cô co đầu gối lên ngực mình và để tay lên đầu một cách mệt nhọc, cô thì thào:

"Xin lỗi…Hibari-san…tôi xin lỗi…"

"Tsk!" Kyoya cau mày, anh hạ tonfa xuống rồi quay lưng đi. Trước khi đi ra, anh nói qua vai mình "Cô lại trở thành Động vật ăn cỏ rồi sao?"

Ngoài cửa phòng, tất cả mọi người đều thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi thấy Kyoya bước ra, thật là, bỗng dưng lên cơn bất tử lao từ đâu tới đạp cửa phòng Chrome còn muốn đánh nhau với cô ấy nữa chứ. Tsuna nhìn bóng hình của Kyoya, anh bước nhanh về phòng của mình và mất hút sau ngã rẽ hành lang mà thở dài. Hibari-san bị làm sao thế nhỉ? Khoan, chẳng lẽ…?

"Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan, hai người cố gắng đưa Chrome-chan xuống phòng ăn để ăn tối nhé, Ryohei-san và Bianchi-chan, hai người cũng mệt rồi, hãy đi nghỉ sớm đi. Gokudera-san, cậu cũng đi nghỉ đi, được chứ?"

"Được, Đệ Thập!"

"Được rồi, cứ thế nhé mọi người"

"Reborn-HIEEEE!" Tsuna vừa mới bước vào cửa phòng của vị gia sư thì đã thấy viên đạn bay sượt qua mặt mình gim vào bức tường đằng sau lưng. Cậu tái mặt nhìn khẩu súng còn vương khói thuốc trên tay chàng trai trẻ mặc đồ vest, trên nón của anh ta là con tắc kè nhỏ màu xanh. Anh ta không thèm để ý tới khuôn mặt của học trò mình, chỉ nhấp li Espresso rồi nói:

"Ồn ào quá, đồ ngốc!"

"Reborn! Cậu có biết thế là nguy hiểm lắm không hả?" Tsuna nhăn nhó vuốt mồ hôi, bằng chừng tuổi này rồi mà vẫn bị gia sư của mình lấn áp quả thực rất khó khăn.

"Có chuyện gì?" Reborn mắt không rời tờ báo trên tay, lại nhấp thêm một ngụm Espresso nữa.

"Cậu bảo Hibari-san xông vào phòng Chrome-chan đúng không vậy? Hibari-san không phải là người dễ xông vào phòng người khác như vậy ngoại trừ cậu kích động anh ta, có phải không?" Tsuna ngồi xuống chiếc ghế sofa đối diện Reborn và đi luôn vào vấn đề chính.

"Hoá ra cậu cũng không tới nỗi quá ngốc" Reborn nhếch mép cười, mắt vẫn không rời khỏi tờ báo "Đúng là tôi đã nói với Hibari về chuyện của Chrome nhưng tôi không hề kích động hay ép buộc cậu ta, là do cậu ta tự động xông vô phòng cô bé thôi"

"Nhưng…tại sao…?"

"Cậu đúng là ngốc vẫn hoàn ngốc" Reborn thản nhiên chĩa súng vào Tsuna khi cậu làm bộ mặt nhăn nhó về lời nhận xét "Hibari là thầy dạy của Chrome suốt mười năm qua, chẳng lẽ thấy người mà mình dồn hết tâm huyết dạy dỗ trở nên xuống dốc như thế thì cậu ta sẽ chịu được sao?"

"Ah…cũng phải ha…" Tsuna gật đầu đồng ý.

Reborn nói không sai. Kể từ sau Trận chiến Cầu Vồng, Mukuro đã để Chrome ở lại Namimori với gia đình Vongola và trở về Kokuyo một mình. Khoảng thời gian ấy Chrome không tránh khỏi cảm giác tổn thương và đau khổ khi bị chính tay người cứu mạng mình vứt bỏ như vậy. Trước tình hình lúc đó, Reborn đã nhờ Hibari trở thành thầy dạy của Chrome, đương nhiên với tính tình của Hibari thì mọi việc sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy nên Reborn đã hứa là nếu Chrome được dạy dỗ tới nơi tới chốn thì Reborn sẽ trực tiếp khai chiến với Hibari. Có cơ hội để chiến đấu với kẻ mạnh như Reborn, Hibari liền đồng ý nhưng với điều kiện: Nếu Chrome không thể chịu đựng được quá trình huấn luyện của Hibari thì anh có quyền "đá" cô ra khỏi nhà mình (à vâng, để được dạy dỗ tốt nhất thì Hibari cho phép Chrome ở lại nhà anh). Thoắt cái mà mười năm trôi qua, Chrome nhút nhát và yếu ớt ngày nào đã trở thành một người con gái hai mươi ba tuổi trưởng thành, quyến rũ, xinh đẹp, mạnh mẽ và lạnh lùng. Cũng đúng thôi, ở cùng và tập luyện với một người như Hibari thì việc kế thừa sự lạnh lùng là điều không tránh khỏi. Tuy nhiên Chrome vẫn giữ sự ngọt ngào và dịu dàng của mình, có thể cô ít khi cười nhưng mỗi khi hoàn thành xong nhiêm vụ của mình, dù bị thương tới đâu Chrome cũng sẽ mỉm cười với Tsuna và nói cậu đừng lo cho cô. Hay có hôm công việc giấy tờ bỗng nhiên tăng lên đột xuất, cả nhà phải thức đêm làm cho xong thì Chrome sẽ đi pha café cho mọi người, và sau đó khi mọi người đều ngủ gục ngay tại phòng họp thì Chrome sẽ luôn thức, đi tới đắp chăn cho từng người rồi tiếp tục ngồi làm nốt phần giấy tờ còn lại tới sáng.

Nghĩ tới đây, Tsuna lại đau lòng. Ngày hôm qua khi làm nhiệm vụ trở về, cậu thật sự hoảng hốt khi thấy Yamamoto bị thương nặng, máu chảy không ngừng, Hibari đưa cậu ta tới tay Ryohei rồi bỏ ra để Ryohei và Bianchi đưa cậu ta tới bệnh viện. Trong khi đó thì Chrome đứng thất thần ở trong góc, cả người cô run lên, mắt của cô nhìn vô định trong không khí. Khi Tsuna tới hỏi cô có bị thương không thì cô chỉ bấu chặt lấy vai cậu mà thì thào:

"Tại…tại em…tất cả là tại em…đều tại em…Boss…tại em…"

Lúc đó Tsuna bắt đầu thấy hoảng sợ. Lần đầu tiên sau mười năm ở lại Namimori cậu mới thấy một Chrome yếu ớt và sợ hãi như vậy. Đã có chuyện gì xảy ra? Tại sao Chrome lại tự trách mình? Tsuna không biết làm gì hơn là ôm chặt lấy cô gái nhỏ và khẽ xoa lưng an ủi cô ấy cho tới khi cô trấn tĩnh lại, xin lỗi cậu và đi thẳng lên phòng của mình. Tsuna nghĩ chắc chắn rằng cả ba người lúc này đều không thể kể sự tình rõ ràng cho cậu nên cậu đã cho điều tra những người có mặt trong vụ việc ngày hôm đó và bản báo cáo đưa về là thế này: Yamamoto, Chrome và Hibari được Tsuna giao nhiệm vụ tới Anh để đưa vũ khí cho nhà Louisalle theo hợp đồng đã giao ước trước đó. Không ngờ nhà Louisalle đã cố tình phá vỡ hợp đồng không chịu đưa bản thiết kế vũ khí của họ cho Vongola nên tổ chức phục kích ba người. Tình thế bất ngờ xảy ra, cả ba đều chiến đấu lại khá thuận lợi cho đến khi khiên sương mù của Chrome bỗng nhiên bị vỡ, cô cố gắng tạo lại nhưng không được, đúng lúc đó thì kẻ địch tấn công và Yamamoto đã lao ra đỡ cho cô. Thế nên cậu ta mới bị thương nặng như thế. Ngay lúc đó Hibari phá vỡ được vòng vây, đánh bại họ rồi lấy bản thiết kế vũ khí và đưa hai người còn lại trở về trụ sở Vongola. Tất cả mọi việc chỉ có thế nhưng điều đáng lưu ý là trong lúc Chrome tái tạo lại khiên sương mù, lửa sương mù của cô bỗng nhiên yếu hẳn và có dấu hiệu là gần như mất hết. Thêm nữa là lúc bị tấn công, Chrome như do dự điều gì đó mà không tránh né, thế nên…

"Reborn này, theo bản báo cáo đưa về vụ Louisalle, cậu có thấy Chrome có điều gì đó mà không nói ra được không?"

"Ý cậu là…?" Reborn rời mắt khỏi tờ báo nhìn Tsuna "…có vấn đề về sức mạnh của cô ấy sao?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2:**

Đi ra từ phòng của Reborn, Tsuna chậm rãi trở về phòng của mình.

Bước ngang qua phòng ăn, Tsuna nhìn thấy Haru và Kyoko đang ngồi nói chuyện với Chrome. Chrome có vẻ đã bình tĩnh trở lại, cô nhẹ nhàng ăn từng muỗng cháo và mỉm cười với hai người bạn của mình. Tsuna thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cuối cùng cô cũng đã chịu ra khỏi phòng và ăn chút gì đó, đây cũng là nhờ công của Hibari cả. Cậu quay lưng đi vòng qua đường khác để trở về phòng của mình mà không làm phiền tới ba cô gái trong phòng ăn. Có lẽ Chrome giờ vẫn chưa sẵn sàng nói chuyện với cậu nên hãy cứ để cô ấy thư giãn một chút vậy. Nghĩ tới đây, Tsuna lại nhớ tới cuộc nói chuyện ban nãy với Reborn. Cậu và Reborn đều không chắc chắn chuyện gì đã xảy ra nhưng có thể suy đoán phần nào về sức mạnh của Chrome có vấn đề. Cô ấy là người có sức mạnh cân bằng nhất nhì Vongola chỉ sau mỗi Hibari mà thôi, ngay cả bản thân cậu là Boss nhưng cũng khó mà duy trì sự cân bằng sức mạnh như cô ấy nữa thế nên việc xảy ra lần này thật sự rất bất ngờ và khó tin. Tsuna thở dài, mở cửa ra và bước vào căn phòng của mình. Cậu nằm xuống giường của mình và nhìn lên trần nhà, trong đầu cậu bây giờ là một mối nghi hoặc và lo lắng không có lời giải đáp khiến cậu thật sự mệt mỏi, thêm cả việc căng thẳng suốt cả ngày hôm qua cũng đã đủ để vắt kiệt sức lực của cậu cho ngày hôm nay rồi.

Rốt cuộc là đã xảy ra chuyện gì?

…

Sáng hôm sau tỉnh giấc, Chrome nheo mắt lại trước tia nắng ban mai chiếu vào từ cửa sổ. Khoan đã? Cô nhớ là từ hôm kia tới giờ cô đều thả rèm xuống cơ mà? Chrome vội mở mắt tỉnh dậy thì thấy một bóng hình quen thuộc đứng bên cạnh cửa sổ gần giường mình.

"G..Gokudera-san?"

Thấy người trên giường đã tỉnh dậy, chàng trai tóc bạc liền lấy điếu thuốc trên môi vứt ra ngoài cửa sổ rồi quay lại nhìn Chrome cười nhẹ:

"Xin lỗi, tôi quên mất"

"Huh?" Chrome hơi ngạc nhiên khi thấy cậu ấy bất ngờ xin lỗi.

"Cô đã từng dặn tôi là không được hút thuốc nữa, hoặc ít nhất là không được hút trong nhà" Gokudera gãi đầu, mặt cậu ấy có vẻ ân hận "A..um…tối qua…trong lúc chờ đợi tin tức của Yamamoto, tôi cũng có hút một điếu…"

"Haha…" Chrome bật cười "Cậu vẫn nhớ kĩ lời tôi nói thế cơ à?"

"À…ừ…" Gokudera hơi lúng túng. Chàng trai bảo vệ nhẫn Bão của Vongola luôn là người năng nổ, nhanh nhẹn, dứt khoát trong từng lời nói và hành động của mình. Hiếm khi thấy cậu lúng túng trước ai đó, ngay cả trước Đệ Thập cậu cũng ít để lộ ra một khía cạnh khác của mình. Riêng chỉ có Chrome, phải, chỉ khi đứng trước Chrome cậu mới cảm thấy mình bối rối và làm việc gì cũng không xong giống như một đứa trẻ vụng về trước mặt người lớn vậy. Trời ạ…từ khi nào mà cậu đã trở thành như thế này rồi?

Chrome chỉ mỉm cười, cô bước xuống giường của mình và đi tới cạnh cửa sổ nơi Gokudera đang đứng. Cảm giác đón ánh sáng bình minh thực sự rất nhẹ nhàng và thoải mái, trong phút chốc, tất cả mọi phiền muộn mệt mỏi đều tan biến. Hít một hơi sâu để không khí trong lành và mát mẻ tràn vào lồng ngực, xoá tan đi những căng thẳng của ngày hôm qua, Chrome quay sang Gokudera và cười thật tươi:

"Cảm ơn, Gokudera-san"

Mái tóc mượt mà màu tím violet dài ngang lưng khẽ bay trong gió sớm, một vài lọn tóc rủ xuống đôi vai màu trắng mịn. Chiếc váy dài màu trắng với hoạ tiết hoa hồng đỏ khoác nhẹ nhàng lên thân hình thon thả và hoàn hảo cộng thêm nụ cười rạng rỡ như ánh ban mai của Chrome đã khiến cho Gokudera ngây người nhìn cô.

Thiên thần?

"Eh? G-Gokudera-san? Gokudera-san?"

Thấy Gokudera thất thần nhìn chằm chằm vào mình khiến Chrome thấy hơi ngại ngùng, cô vẫy vẫy tay trước mặt cậu.

"Ah..hả…à…ừ…không sao…sao cô lại cảm ơn tôi?" Gokudera đưa tay lên ho vài tiếng che đi sự bối rối của mình. A, thời tiết hôm nay có vẻ nóng thì phải…

"Vì đã giúp tôi quên đi mệt mỏi" Chrome mỉm cười nhìn cậu, thực sự mà nói thì cậu tuy có vẻ hơi thô bạo nhưng thực chất là một chàng trai rất đáng yêu, không phải sao?

"Không có gì"

"Mà…" Chrome quay trở lại nghi vấn đầu tiên khi cô mới tỉnh dậy "Sao cậu vào được đây hay vậy?"

Gokudera quay người chỉ vào cánh cửa phòng bị mở toang, ổ khoá của nó bị văng ra tận gần tủ quần áo của cô.

"Sáng nay tôi định gõ cửa đánh thức cô dậy thì đã thấy cửa mở từ lâu nên mới tự tiện vào, hơn nữa phòng của cô tối quá nên tôi mới kéo hết rèm lên…"

Chrome đưa tay lên xoa xoa hai bên thái dương. Chậc, quả nhiên hôm qua Hibari-san lại quá khích rồi, cứ thế đá bay cửa mà xông vào nên tối hôm qua lúc ăn tối về cô chỉ đành biết khép hờ cửa thôi. Nguy hiểm quá, giờ lại phải đi thay ổ khoá mới rồi, không biết đây là lần thứ bao nhiêu nhỉ?

"Không sao đâu Gokudera-san, cảm ơn đã đánh thức tôi dậy…" nghĩ tới việc hôm qua, Chrome lại cảm thấy hơi nhức đầu, cô vẫn chưa biết phải giải thích với mọi người thế nào nữa.

Thấy sắc mặt của Chrome có vẻ không tốt, Gokudera hiểu rằng cô vẫn cảm thấy áp lực từ chuyến đi công tác vừa rồi cho nên mới đưa tay lên xoa nhẹ mái tóc mềm mại của cô và động viên:

"Được rồi, mọi chuyện cũng đã qua, hơn nữa cái mạng của tên ngốc bóng chày đó dai lắm, chút chấn thương đó chưa làm hắn ngỏm đâu!"

Nhìn nụ cười của Gokudera, chợt Chrome cảm thấy rất thoải mái, lo âu trong lòng đã phần nào dịu bớt. Ngày hôm qua mọi chuyện gần như khiến Chrome rơi vào bế tắc, cô lo cho vết thương của Yamamoto có nặng không, có nguy hiểm tới tính mạng không, nếu cậu ấy mà có mệnh hệ gì thì cô sẽ rất ân hận. Cậu ấy là người tốt, cậu ấy không thể chỉ vì cô mà đánh cược với tính mạng mình, cô không đáng để có sự hi sinh như thế. Hơn nữa, tất cả là đều do cô, đều do…

"Chrome-nee!"

Cả Gokudera và Chrome đều quay về phía giọng nói:

"Lambo-kun?" Chrome bước tới chỗ chàng trai trẻ đang thở dốc đứng trước của phòng của cô.

"Chrome-nee, chị không sao chứ? Em vừa mới đi làm nhiệm vụ về thì nghe nói chị bị thương trong chuyến công tác vừa rồi! Chị không sao chứ?" Lambo hốt hoảng xem xét vết thương trên người Chrome.

"Lambo-kun à, chị không có bị thương, là Yamamoto-san cơ" Chrome mỉm cười xoa đầu đứa trẻ.

"Eh? Vậy thì tốt quá rồi! Cái tên ngốc kia chắc chắn không sao đâu, hắn khoẻ lắm!" Lambo vỗ ngực thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Thật sự cái tên đấm bốc kia làm cậu hết hồn (hoặc nói đúng hơn là cậu chỉ mới nghe được loáng thoáng "Chrome-chan" "công tác" "bị thương" là liền chạy một mạch tới đây rồi), nếu Chrome-nee mà bị thương chắc cậu khóc mất. Chrome-nee luôn là một người chị lớn của Lambo, cô luôn nhẹ nhàng đối với cậu kể cả những lúc cậu vụng về, hậu đậu khiến các thành viên còn lại đều rất tức giận. Hơn nữa nhờ có Chrome-nee mà cậu mới có thể trưởng thành hơn, cô dạy cậu phải mạnh mẽ như một người đàn ông để có thể bảo vệ được mình và gia đình, cô dạy cậu không được khóc những lúc sợ hãi bởi như thế là biểu hiện của sự yếu đuối và hèn nhát. Có những lúc mọi người trong Vongola đều bận rộn với công việc của mình và không quan tâm tới một đứa trẻ như cậu, Chrome-nee luôn là người sẵn sàng đưa cậu đi thả diều hay đi chơi công viên với cậu. Chính vì thế mà một người tốt như Chrome-nee không thể bị thương được, cô ấy là một người tốt, có lẽ là tốt nhất đối với cậu từ trước tới nay cho nên cậu luôn tự nhủ phải bảo vệ cô ấy bằng mọi giá. Vừa rồi đi làm nhiệm vụ Chrome-nee gặp nguy hiểm như vậy mà cậu không thể ở đó để bảo vệ cô ấy, tuy là lực bất tòng tâm khi cậu cũng phải làm nhiệm vụ ở nơi khác nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy day dứt. Lambo ôm chầm lấy Chrome, thủ thỉ:  
"Chrome-nee phải hứa với em là không được bị thương hay dấn thân vào nguy hiểm nhé"

Chrome mỉm cười và nhẹ nhàng ôm lại Lambo. Đứa trẻ này…đã lớn rồi…

"Được, chị hứa"

Lambo vui vẻ buông tay ra, ngay sau đó làm mặt quỷ với Gokudera vẫn còn đang đứng cạnh Chrome:

"Cái tên đầu bạch tuộc ngốc nghếch này, sáng sớm làm gì ở trong phòng của Chrome-nee hả? Biến thái xấu xa!"

"Cái con bò chết dẫm này! Đứng lại ngay cho ta!"

Ngay sau đó cuộc rượt đuổi lại diễn ra như thường lệ trong trụ sở Vongola. Gokudera và Lambo đã rời đi nên Chrome bướcvào phòng tắm thay đồ để chuẩn bị xuống ăn sáng cùng gia đình. Chọn cho mình một chiếc áo sơ mi trắng và chiếc váy xếp li màu đen dài ngang đầu gối vô cùng đơn giản, Chrome chải lại tóc rồi nhìn vào hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình trong gương. Bỗng nhiên Chrome lại nghĩ tới vấn đề của mình…rõ ràng là cô đã quyết định sẽ chôn vùi việc này không cho ai biết nhưng sao vẫn cảm thấy vô cùng khó chịu, cảm giác như tựa lưng vào tấm lan can thuỷ tinh mỏng manh ở trên ban công tầng cao nhất của một toà cao ốc ba mươi tầng. Nó là một cảm giác chênh vênh khó tả, chênh vênh như ngọn tháp được xây bằng những lá bài có thể sụp đổ bất cứ lúc nào. Đưa tay lên chạm vào tấm bịt mắt màu đen với hoạ tiết hình đầu lâu che đi con mắt bên phải của mình, Chrome khẽ thở dài và bước ra khỏi phòng tắm. Nhìn cái ổ khoá nằm lăn lóc ở dưới chân tủ quần áo và cánh cửa phòng đang mở toang, Chrome nhún vai:

"Tí nữa phải đi thay ổ khoá mới được"

…

Mở cửa phòng ăn ra, Chrome ngỡ ngàng nhìn thấy tất cả thành viên của Vongola đều tụ họp đông đủ ở bàn ăn, đương nhiên là ngoại trừ Yamamoto đang bị thương. Quang cảnh vẫn như ngày thường: Tsuna vừa ngồi ăn sandwich vừa phải can cuộc rượt đuổi ồn ào của Lambo và Gokudera quanh phòng ăn. Bianchi đứng bên cạnh phục vụ riêng cho Reborn, Reborn thì chỉ im lặng uống café và đọc báo, thỉnh thoảng lại bắn một phát súng chỉ thiên dẹp trật tự. Ryohei thì vừa ăn uống vừa cổ vũ HẾT MÌNH cho cuộc chiến giữa Lambo và Gokudera. I-pin mang bánh bao tới và cố gắng kéo Lambo lại. Haru và Kyoko đã về nhà, hai ngày qua họ cũng đã vất vả ở Vongola rồi.

Phải, mọi chuyện đều rất bình thường, đều rất tự nhiên, đều rất thân quen nhưng đối với Chrome, cô cảm giác như mình vừa thức giấc sau một quãng thời gian ngủ mê. Đây là Vongola, đây mới là gia đình thật sự của cô. Cô không còn là con bé ngày nào lạc lõng một mình trong ngôi biệt thự lạnh lẽo vắng bóng hơi ấm của một "gia đình", cũng không còn là đứa con gái bị bố mẹ thật của mình ruồng bỏ ngay trong phòng cấp cứu nữa. Nagi…cái tên đó vẫn là của cô, nhưng con người cũ mang tên Nagi đó đã chết rồi, cô được tái sinh lại với cái tên Chrome Dokuro đều là nhờ Mukuro Rokudo. Chrome vẫn còn hơi chạnh lòng khi nghĩ tới Mukuro…người đã cứu cô, cho cô một cái tên mới, một cuộc sống mới, giúp cô được tái sinh…và cũng chính là người bỏ rơi cô mười năm về trước…chính khoảng thời gian đó, Chrome đã bị giết chết thêm một lần nữa và gần như không còn hi vọng sống cho tới khi người đó xuất hiện…

"Lũ động vật ăn cỏ các ngươi ồn ào quá!"

Hibari vừa đi vào phòng ăn vừa sửa lại chiếc cà vạt của mình, thấy Chrome vẫn còn đứng ngoài cửa anh quay sang nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô:

"…vào đi"

"A..vâng…"

Phải…chính là người này, con người đang đứng trước mắt cô chính là người đã vực cô dậy từ đống đổ nát mười năm trước, là con người cứu mạng cô một lần ở trong trận chiến với Millefiore, là con người đã dạy cô cách chiến đấu và sinh tồn, dạy cô làm sao để mạnh mẽ hơn và không cần phải phụ thuộc vào bất cứ kẻ nào khác. Hibari Kyoya, cái tên này cô không thể nào quên trong suốt quãng đời còn lại, cô muốn trở thành một người có sức mạnh để cùng góp sức với anh bảo vệ đại gia đình này của cô. Cuối cùng qua ba ngày u mê trong mối tơ vò của sự lo lắng, bối rối cùng lo sợ, Chrome đã thấy mình có thể tự đưa ra quyết định cuối cùng trong đầu mà không hề cảm thấy sợ hãi hay hối hận gì về nó.

"Ah…Chrome-chan, Hibari-san, hai người vào ăn sáng đi!"

"CHÀO MỘT BUỔI SÁNG HẾT MÌNH!"

"Chrome-nee ngồi với Lambo cơ!"

"Cái con bò này, đừng có mà tự tiện lấy ghế ngồi của ta!"

"Có im đi không hả?"

"Reborn anh yêu à, thêm một li café nữa nhé ~"

"Hibari-sama, Chrome-chan, hai người ăn thử bánh bao của I-pin làm nhé!"

"Cảm ơn I-pin, bánh bao ngon lắm. À Hibari-san, tôi pha Latte cho anh nhé"

"Hn. Còn lũ động vật ăn cỏ còn lại kia, có im đi không thỉ bảo? Ta sẽ cắn các ngươi tới chết nếu còn không im lặng đi đấy!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: qua 2 chap cuối cùng Mio cũng đã có được một review *khóc***

**Thật cảm ơn bạn nhiismoney đã theo dõi và góp ý cho fanfic đầu tiên của mình, mình đã sửa lại và đã re-up chap 2, hi vọng bạn tiếp tục ủng hộ fic của mình nhé :3**

**À, cảm ơn cả tình yêu WhiteDarkCloud nữa XD~**

**Chap 3**

"Bệnh nhân Yamamoto Takeshi phòng 80 có người quen tới thăm"

Cửa phòng bệnh được mở ra, Tsuna dẫn đầu bước vào phòng 80. Yamamoto ngồi tựa lưng vào chiếc gối mềm được kê sát vào thành giường, thấy Tsuna tới cậu liền tắt chiếc tivi đang truyền hình trực tiếp một trận bóng chày yêu thích rồi quay sang cười với mọi người:

"Yo mọi người ~ mọi người khoẻ cả chứ?"

"Yamamoto-san, mừng cậu đã tỉnh lại!"

Tsuna cùng tất cả thành viên trong nhà đều đi tới xung quanh giường bệnh của Yamamoto và đặt hoa, bánh kẹo, trái cây lên chiếc bàn nhỏ ngay cạnh giường của cậu. Chrome hơi do dự, cô cố tình lùi một chút ra phía sau để một vài người che cô khỏi tầm nhìn của Yamamoto. Cô vẫn còn cảm thấy day dứt về vụ việc vừa rồi mặc dù Boss và mọi người đều nói đó không phải là lỗi của cô. Thế nhưng đó là do họ đâu có biết lí do thực sự tại sao mà lửa sương mù của cô yếu đi và cô đã không tránh né cú tấn công đó đúng không? Bởi vì trong lúc đó, tiếng nói trong đầu cô đã vang lên và cô sợ hãi nó…

Bỗng nhiên một bàn tay to lớn đặt lên vai Chrome khiến cô giật mình bước lùi lại, quay sang nhìn người đó. Đôi mắt xám bạc của anh nhìn thẳng vào con mắt màu tím thạch anh của cô một hồi lâu rồi mới khẽ nói thầm vào tai cô:

"Nhanh lên"

Hít một hơi sâu, Chrome quay sang gật đầu với Hibari và bước lên phía trước. Mọi người đều biết ý và tránh sang một bên để Chrome đến gần tới giường bệnh hơn. Chrome nhìn kĩ chàng trai trước mặt mình, cậu ấy mặc chiếc áo thun rộng nhưng cô biết ở dưới lớp áo đó chính là vết thương mà do chính cô gián tiếp gây ra cho cậu ấy. Tuy Yamamoto đã tỉnh lại nhưng khuôn mặt vì mất máu nhiều mà vẫn còn hơi tái và xanh xao, đâu đó phảng phất một vẻ mệt mỏi vì sự đau đớn hành hạ suốt tuần qua, cậu có vẻ gầy hơn trước rất nhiều, riêng đôi mắt của cậu ấy vẫn còn rất sáng và tinh anh. Tsuna liền ra hiệu cho mọi người im lặng để cho họ có thể nói chuyện được dễ dàng hơn. Nhìn thấy Chrome khẽ cắn môi dưới của mình thể hiện rõ sự bối rối và lo âu trong lòng, Yamamoto hiểu được cô ấy nghĩ gì…cô gái này thật là…lúc nào cũng cố tự gánh vác trách nhiệm lên vai mình mà rõ ràng không phải là của mình là sao chứ?

"Yo Chrome-chan, cậu khoẻ chứ?" Yamamoto mỉm cười rạng rỡ chào Chrome.

"Câu đó tôi phải hỏi cậu chứ?" Chrome cố gắng giữ vẻ mặt bình tĩnh nhưng giọng của cô đã hơi run.

"Không sao! Nhờ phúc của mọi người mà mình khoẻ hẳn ra đấy!"

Nhìn thấy nụ cười của Yamamoto bỗng Chrome cảm thấy vô cùng khó chịu và bực bội. Tại sao chứ? Chính cô là người làm cậu bị thương mà tại sao cậu vẫn có thể cười với cô được chứ? Chẳng thà cậu giận cô để cô có thể xin lỗi cậu mà tại sao…? Tại sao chứ?

"Baka…" Chrome trầm giọng xuống, cô nói rất nhỏ nên không ai có thể nghe được cô nói gì.

"Etou? Sao cơ Chrome?" Yamamoto vẫn cười tươi vả hỏi lại Chrome.

"Baka!" Chrome nâng giọng lên một chút, cả Tsuna và tất cả mọi người đều shock khi lần đầu thấy Chrome lớn giọng tới như thế. Tuy không thể được gọi là rất to nhưng đây chính là lần đầu tiên họ thấy Chrome nói như thế, trước đây Chrome nói đều nhỏ nhẹ và dịu dàng, chưa ai có thể thấy được cô ấy cao giọng lên với bất kì ai cả…vậy mà…

Yamamoto chỉ cười ngây ngốc và gãi đầu:

"Haha…"  
"Cậu không thể nghĩ cho bản thân được sao?" Chrome không hề để ý tới mọi người xung quanh, cô chỉ cau mày nhỉn thẳng vào mắt Yamamoto mà trách "Tại sao cậu có thể dễ dàng bị thương chỉ vì người khác như vậy? Đúng, tất cả chúng ta là gia đình, nhưng không phải cậu lúc nào cũng bị thương để cho mọi người lo lắng như thế cậu có biết không? Tại sao cậu có thể thản nhiên với tôi như thế? Tất cả những việc mà tôi gây ra cho cậu…tại sao…tại sao cậu lại có thể cười với tôi như thế?!"

Cả căn phòng bỗng trở nên im lặng. Không ai biết nói gì hơn vào lúc này. Mọi người biết Chrome không có ý định như thế, có thể thấy rõ trong lời nói của cô lúc đầu cô trách Yamamoto nhưng càng về sau cô ấy như tự trách bản thân mình hơn, không phải sao? Mười năm cùng chung sống với nhau dưới một mái mái nhà ai cũng biết cá tính của Chrome, cô luôn là người tự gánh chịu trách nhiệm của mình làm ra và không hề muốn chia sẻ bất cứ ai cùng gánh vác hay để người xung quanh dính líu tới chuyện của mình. Có lẽ bây giờ ai nói cũng vô ích, với cá tính của Chrome thì nên để chính Yamamoto nói là hợp lí nhất.

"Chrome à…cậu nói đúng, tớ rất ngốc, nhưng tớ không vì ngốc mà ra bảo vệ cậu" Yamamoto vẫn giữ nguyên nụ cười của mình và cầm lấy tay của Chrome một cách nhẹ nhàng "Cậu đã nói chúng ta là một gia đình và nếu đã là một gia đình thì tớ có thể nhìn cậu bị thương sao?"

"Nhưng…"

"Không nhưng gì hết Chrome à, nghe tớ này, tớ không bao giờ hối hận khi lựa chọn phương án bảo vệ cậu lúc đó, ngay cả bây giờ và về sau đều không. Chẳng lẽ ngay cả cho tớ một cơ hội bảo vệ người trong gia đình mình cậu cũng không cho tớ sao?"

"Không phải vậy…"

"Vậy thì tốt rồi, đâu còn chuyện gì khó xử nữa đúng không? Tớ hiện giờ đang dần bình phục cậu phải vui cho tớ chứ!"

"…"

Chrome im lặng cúi đầu, nghe Yamamoto nói cô thật sự không biết nên nói sao. Cậu ấy thật sự rất tốt, vô cùng tốt đối với cô, thế nên cô có cảm giác cay cay nơi khoé mắt…không được khóc…khóc là Hibari-san sẽ mắng cô mất…

Yamamoto không nhìn thấy rõ khuôn mặt của Chrome khi cúi xuống bởi vì tóc mái đã che khuất đi mắt của cô, khi cậu còn chưa kịp nghĩ lại mình đã nói sai gì thì giọng nói của Chrome vang lên, nhỏ nhưng đủ cho cậu và mọi người nghe thấy…

"Xin lỗi…và cảm ơn"

"Haha, luôn hoan nghênh cậu mà, à quên, Hibari-san, tôi cũng chưa cảm ơn anh đã cứu mạng tôi lúc đó-"

Yamamoto nghiêng người cảm ơn Hibari thì nhận thấy nét mặt của anh có vẻ như tối lại. Eh? Anh ấy không vui à? Tự dưng Yamamoto thấy hơn rợn người, để ý kĩ lại thì mấy đôi mắt còn lại cũng đang lườm cậu như muốn xuyên thủng người cậu luôn. Eh? Mọi người không vui à? Sao bỗng dưng nhiệt độ không khí trong phòng có vẻ giảm xuống thì phải? Cậu nhớ là đâu có bật điều hoà đâu mà ta?

Hibari bước tới bên cạnh Chrome. Vừa kéo tay Chrome ra khỏi tay Yamamoto anh vừa nói:

"Động vật ăn cỏ, đừng cảm ơn ta, ta chỉ là không muốn phải gánh vác trách nhiệm khi nhiệm vụ thất bại mà thôi"

Chrome nhìn thấy tay mình đã chuyển từ tay Yamamoto sang tay của Hibari mà cứ ngây người ra, cô thấy hơi thắc mắc nhưng cũng im lặng để yên cho Hibari nắm tay mình, nhất là khi Hibari đang nói chuyện với ai đó thì cô không hề có ý định phá ngang cuộc đối thoại của anh. Dù sao thì…cũng rất là ấm áp.

Ấm áp?

Phát hiện này khiến Chrome khá là ngạc nhiên và thích thú, không ngờ tay của một "động vật ăn thịt máu lạnh" như Hibari Kyoya cũng có thể ấm áp thế này. Thật sự bất ngờ đó…à mà…cô đang nghĩ linh tinh gì về tiền bối của mình hả trời?

"E hèm…" Tsuna khẽ ho vài tiếng "Yamamoto-san, cậu khoẻ lên là tốt rồi, ở nhà tụi mình lo mãi đấy"

"Hahaha, xin lỗi nhé mọi người, tại mình mà mọi người đã lo lắng nhiều rồi!"

"Được rồi, cậu cứ nghỉ ngơi đi nhé, bọn mình về trước"

"Tên ngốc bóng chày kia, lo mà khoẻ lại nhanh đi, còn đống công việc của ngươi đang bỏ bê đấy!"

"Ngốc sao bằng ông anh đầu bạch tuộc được!"

"Cái thằng nhóc này!"

"Nhớ nghỉ ngơi HẾT MÌNH nhé!"

"Yamamoto-san, nghỉ ngơi đi, tôi về đây"

"Hm"

"Cảm ơn mọi người, tôi sẽ cố gắng quay lại sớm nhất có thể!"

…

Quay trở lại trụ sở chính đã là gần trưa, sau khi ăn trưa xong tất cả mọi người đều muốn đi nghỉ ngơi để chiều tiếp tục làm việc. Chrome sau chuyến đi thăm Yamamoto có vẻ tâm trạng cô đã tốt hơn, quyết định trong đầu cô cũng đã được chắc chắn hơn. Khi mọi người đã về phòng nghỉ ngơi của riêng mình, Chrome nhẹ nhàng đi xuống tầng hầm của trụ sở, đi nhanh qua những lối hành lang quanh co, Chrome cuối cùng dừng lại trước một cánh cửa bằng kim loại lớn và chắc chắn. Cầm chắc chiếc chìa khoá trong tay, Chrome nhẹ nhàng đưa chiếc chìa khoá vào trong ổ khoá của cánh cửa và xoay nhẹ. Cách! Cánh cửa từ từ mở ra…

Hoá ra đây là căn phòng tập luyện mà nhà Vongola hay dùng để nâng cao sức mạnh của mình. Căn phòng này rất rộng, những thiết bị trợ giúp cho việc luyện tập đều được trang bị đầy đủ, hơn nữa bây giờ là giờ nghỉ trưa của mọi người nên sẽ không ai biết Chrome đang ở đây, quả là một nơi thích hợp vô cùng…

Chrome nhẹ nhàng cởi chiếc nhẫn sương mù của mình ra và đặt nó vào trong túi áo, ngay cả cây thương của mình cô cũng để nó sang một bên. Việc này không thể liên quan tới sức mạnh của lửa sương mù cho nên cô không cần những vật đó. Nhắm mắt lại, Chrome nghĩ tới giọng nói trong đầu và cố bắt chuyện với nó:

Thức dậy đi…

_Cuối cùng ngươi cũng tìm tới ta?_

Ta…đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều về sự hiện diện của ngươi và…

_Và…?_

Ta nghĩ ngươi có thể giúp ta…

_Ta biết sẽ có ngày ngươi tìm tới ta…nhưng ngươi muốn ta giúp gì?_

Ta muốn mạnh hơn.

_Nếu như thế thì ta không thể giúp ngươi…_

Tại sao chứ?

_Bởi vì…ta chính là ngươi…và sức mạnh của ta cũng chính là của ngươi…đây là bản chất của ngươi thì ta làm sao có thể giúp ngươi được…_

Vậy thì…

_Ngươi có chấp nhận ta không?_

…có. Ta chấp nhận ngươi…

_Tốt. Từ giờ ta và ngươi sẽ trở thành một…_

Đột nhiên giọng nói kì lạ trong đầu của Chrome phai nhạt dần, cô chậm rãi mở mắt ra và cảm nhận được một luồng sức mạnh kì lạ đang chảy trong huyết quản của mình. Cô tự nhiên biết được đó không phải là sức mạnh của lửa sương mù như bình thường, nó là một thứ sức mạnh gì đó…rất khác, rất kì lạ…đó là…

Chrome ngỡ ngàng nhìn xung quanh mình.

Một vòng tròn lửa xuất hiện ở dưới nền đất bao bọc xung quanh cô. Ngọn lửa mang theo một sức mạnh khiến cho Chrome ngỡ ngàng…nó không mang màu xanh navi của lửa sương mù, cũng không phải là màu của các ngọn lửa còn lại mà cô từng thấy. Mà không, ngọn lửa này cô đã thấy một lần rồi nhưng không chỉ có cô, tất cả mọi người tham gia Trận chiến Cầu Vồng mười năm về trước đều đã thấy ngọn lửa này…

Ngọn lửa của sự huỷ diệt. Ngọn lửa của bóng tối. Ngọn lửa của địa ngục.

Ngọn lửa mà Chrome mang trong huyết mạch của mình… là màu đen.

…

Ngày hôm nay cũng như thường lệ, sau khi đợi mọi người nghỉ trưa hết Chrome liền nhanh nhẹn đi xuống tầng hầm hướng thẳng tới phòng tập mà không để ý tới hành động của mình đã lọt vào tầm ngắm của ai đó. Nhanh chóng mở cánh cửa kim loại ra, Chrome liền bước vào phòng tập để tiếp tục quá trình điều khiển ngọn lửa mới của mình. Đã mấy ngày qua Chrome phải rất cố gắng để chấp nhận sức mạnh mới của cô. Chính cái giây phút được biết sự thật về ngọn lửa ở trong huyết quản của bản thân cô đã có cảm giác sợ hãi ở đáy lòng, có một chút băn khoăn về quyết định của mình liệu nó có đúng đắn không…thế nhưng khi nghĩ tới mọi người trong gia đình Vongola, cô đã gạt bỏ hết mọi đắn đo trong lòng và chấp nhận tất cả để bảo vệ mọi người. Mười năm qua mọi người đã bảo vệ Chrome. Và giờ là lúc Chrome đứng lên để bảo vệ mọi người.

Vẫn như thường lệ, sau khi Chrome tháo bỏ nhẫn sương mù và để cây thương ra xa, cô nhắm mắt lại cố gắng triệu hồi lại ngọn lửa bóng tối mà cô đang tập luyện để chinh phục được nó. Không như lửa sương mù tuy kì ảo khó nắm bắt nhưng cô vẫn có thể thấy việc sử dụng nó không thể khó bằng lửa bóng tối được. Ngọn lửa màu đen bắt đầu vây lấy xung quanh cô và từ từ bốc lên cao, việc của Chrome bây giờ là phải triệu hồi được – coi như là bước đầu đã xong. Tiếp theo phải tăng giảm cường độ sức mạnh của ngọn lửa theo ý muốn – đây là giai đoạn mà Chrome đang tới – tuy nhiên, do Chrome chưa có nhẫn để giới hạn lại sức mạnh nên ngọn lửa của cô bùng cháy rất mạnh, vầng lửa đen đang càng ngày cháy mạnh hơn và Chrome cố gắng tập trung tinh thần để làm giảm nó xuống. Từng giọt mồ hôi lăn xuống trán của Chrome, cô cắn môi và đưa tay vào trong ngọn lửa màu đen đang cháy rừng rực đó nhằm có thể giảm sức mạnh của nó xuống một cách trực tiếp. Một phút trôi qua…rồi hai phút…và ba phút…ngọn lửa màu đen bỗng dưng hạ thấp xuống, nó cháy nhẹ hơn và rồi cuối cùng chỉ còn là một vòng lửa rất nhỏ xung quanh Chrome. Cô thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Tuy phải mất hơi lâu để hạ xuống nhưng dù sao cũng đã là một thành công lớn. Đưa bàn tay đã để vào lửa của mình lên xem, Chrome phát hiện ra những dấu vết bỏng có màu thâm đen ở trên bàn tay cô từ từ biến mất. Xem ra cô còn phải tập luyện tiếp việc có thể tiếp xúc với lửa của chính mình mà không còn bị bỏng nữa, cho dù nó có tự lành hay không thì phải làm quen với ngọn lửa bóng tối này, một người điều khiển lửa không thể bị bỏng bởi chính ngọn lửa mình điều khiển được. Điều khiển ngọn lửa cháy bùng lên một lần nữa rồi hạ sức cháy của nó xuống khoảng 2-3 lần nữa Chrome mới hài lòng để nó tắt hẳn. Dưới sàn nhà của căn phòng luyện tập không còn vương lại một chút gì của ngọn lửa màu đen đã cháy vừa nãy, bây giờ thì Chrome mới yên tâm lấy chiếc khăn bông ở trên ghế lau mồ hôi và uống nước, chuẩn bị khoá cửa và trở lên phòng mình nghỉ ngơi…

"Chrome"

Chrome giật mình bởi tiếng gọi tên mình, cô quay phắt lại nhìn về phía cửa phòng tập luyện đã mở từ lúc nào…không…không thể nào…

"Đi uống chút gì đó nhé?"

Reborn đứng dựa lưng vào cánh cửa, cậu hơi kéo mũ của mình xuống để che khuất nửa khuôn mặt của mình cho nên Chrome không thể nhìn thấy được cảm xúc của Reborn lúc này là gì. Cô hồi hộp và lo lắng không biết nên phản ứng thế nào trước sự xuất hiện và lời đề nghị bất ngờ của Reborn. Cố gắng trấn an lại, cô khẽ gật đầu:

"Được, đi thôi"

…

Reborn đã phát hiện mấy ngày nay Chrome có hành động rất đáng ngờ. Thứ nhất là cô hay quên đeo nhẫn sương mù, có những lúc mọi người nhắc thì cô mới nhớ ra, lấy chiếc nhẫn từ trong túi áo của mình và đeo lên tay. Thứ hai là cô bỗng nhiên có chút cảnh giác với các thành viên còn lại trong nhà kể cả Boss Tsuna mà cô vẫn rất gần gũi, thân cận. Thứ ba là mỗi buổi trưa khi cả nhà đều nghỉ ngơi trong phòng riêng của mình thì Chrome lại rời phòng để đi xuống tầng hầm rất đều đặn. Reborn là gia sư cố vấn của Đệ Thập nhà Vongola, trách nhiệm của cậu với các thành viên trong nhà cũng tương đương với Tsuna, hơn nữa trực giác nhạy bén của cậu nói rằng việc này có liên quan tới vụ việc sức mạnh của Chrome có vấn đề trong đợt công tác vừa rồi cho nên hôm nay cậu đã quyết định đi theo Chrome…thấy cô đi vào phòng tập luyện cậu đã nghĩ rằng có thể cô ấy chỉ rèn luyện thêm sức mạnh của mình mạnh hơn thôi nhưng cậu vẫn tiếp tục theo dõi.

Reborn đã có sự ngạc nhiên lớn nhất từ trước tới giờ.

Cậu đã đúng, Chrome tới đây để luyện tập tăng thêm khả năng chiến đấu và sức mạnh của mình. Nhưng đó chỉ là một vế. Sức mạnh của Chrome không phải là sương mù mà lại là sức mạnh của những kẻ cai ngục nhà Vendice mà mười năm trước trong Trận chiến Cầu Vồng cậu và nhà Vongola đã giao chiến.

Ngọn lửa của sự chết chóc. Ngọn lửa của sự tàn khốc. Ngọn lửa của sự diệt vong.

Và Chrome là người nắm giữ sức mạnh đó.


End file.
